All vehicles get dirty over time. Presently, there are systems that attempt to keep dust and dirt off of vehicle exteriors through static charge but they are not consistently successful and operate very inefficiently. Moreover, traditional methods of cleaning vehicles such as car-washes use a great deal of water and energy, human labor, or both. In addition, these traditional methods often lead to abrasion of the vehicle's paint or clear coat surfaces over time and can result in problems in areas near the vehicle's trim and antennas. Accordingly, there is a need for a system to automatically clean the exterior of a vehicle in a manner that uses less resources and energy than traditional approaches and is careful to not cause damage to any of the vehicle surfaces or components.